


What is Unrequited

by Rose_Herondale



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: After CHoG, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I hate Grace, No bracelet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Herondale/pseuds/Rose_Herondale
Summary: Cordelia believes there is something going on with Grace Blackthorn, but James doesn't see it. All goes wrong when Cordelia brings up the bracelet.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	What is Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic to publish. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I am still very mad about Grace Blackthorn existing, and I can't wait to read the rest of the series simply to see her either die or become an actual good person.

It was late when they arrived at their flat from the institute. Their gear was still stained and ripped in places from the demon attack, but they hardly noticed as they unpacked their weapons into the wall mounts. Everything except Cortana, the precious sword always went with Cordelia to bed where it was put on the nightstand.

James had yet to notice, but Cordelia was silently seething. They had been sent to patrol a certain area of London that had been seeing more and more demonic appearances. Yet as soon as Grace Blackthorn decided to show her face, James immediately forgot the mission and focused solely on her. Then a demon attacked them. Cordelia was finding it harder and harder to not see a connection between Grace and bad things happening. It annoyed her that James didn’t see this obvious connection.

Cordelia had been silent the entire ride home, debating with herself whether to bring it up to him. She knew he would probably defend her, as he always did. Yet she couldn’t help but wonder what could happen if she were to bring the undeniable fact to light.

“Hopefully Grace got home alright.” James said, absentmindedly as he unstrapped his weapons belt. Something in Cordelia broke, and she whirled on him.

“You are an absolute ass, you know that?” James gave her a stunned look, but Cordelia was far from stopping.

“I understand that this whole thing is supposed to be a sham, and you honestly feel nothing towards me. But would you please stop being blinded by your puppy-dog love for Grace and see that there is something odd about her?” She nearly yelled. “Every time we see her, there always happens to be a demon near her. Yet, you look at her like she is made of pure gold. There is something going on with the Blackthorns, please tell me you have noticed that.”

“Daisy, come on. How could you think like that? Yes, her mother did do business with dark magic, but Grace cannot be blamed for that—“

“I don’t think it was only her mother though! Surely, you’ve seen the way that Grace lurks about these days. I understand her mother kept her away from everyone, but why does she still choose to stay in the shadows?” Cordelia probed.

James gave her a slightly exasperated look. “I’m the only friend she has ever had; of course, she would have trouble making new ones after being kept in isolation so long. Habits don’t die in a few weeks.”

“It hasn’t been a few weeks. It’s been more than a month, James.” Cordelia stated, sternly. “I’ve watched her. She continues to deal with the dark part of the Downworld and seems to be working on something. I don’t know what, but I am worried for the Enclave. What if she does something like her mother?”

“Cordelia, please. It’s late, and you are tired. Your accusations have no evidence behind them and are simply based on a hunch you have. Trust me, Grace is a good person that just needs to adjust to society. Maybe if you—"

“Take off that bracelet.” Cordelia interjected. She had seen it dangle around his wrist a million times and knew it was from Grace. But today she saw something odd with it. Something about it felt different when Grace was around. It almost had a magnetic energy to it. Cordelia always thought it was odd that he still wore it, even during their wedding day, but she had never paid enough attention to it.

James looked slightly defensive. “Why?”

“I just want to examine it closer.” Cordelia lied.

“You can just look at it.” James said, offering her his arm.

“Yes, I could. But there is something about that bracelet that makes you not want to take it off. Even at our wedding. Even during our wedding night.” Cordelia explained, choking on the last sentence. Please take it off for me, James.”

He pulled his arm back and shook his head. Cordelia saw a look in his eyes that she had never seen before towards her. He was looking at her like she was his enemy.

In one swift motion, Cordelia had swung Cortana out of its strap and advanced towards James. He followed her motion by grabbing a dagger off the wall, getting into a ready stance.

“James, I don’t know what she did to you. But this isn’t you. That bracelet is...wrong. I’m sorry I can’t tell you what it is, but I don’t trust it or Grace Blackthorn. There is something dark behind her. I need you to see what I see.”

“Oh, now I see. You simply want any reason that might hint at the possibility of me loving you.” James said in a bitter tone that did not sound like himself. “Poor Cordelia, she doesn’t know what it’s like to be rejected.”

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at him now. “Now, I know you aren’t James. Even if I know he doesn’t love me, he would never make me feel like I was inferior. So, if he can hear, I want to say this to the real James.”

“I’m afraid you are talking to—“

“I love you. I have loved you since I was ten and even knew you existed. I have devoted half of my life to you, knowing you may never return my feelings; but that doesn’t matter. Because I don’t care if you feel nothing towards me, at least I had the chance to know what it felt like to love you.” She said.

James’s eyes faltered, a brick in his wall coming loose. But it was enough. Cordelia swung Cortana down in a blink and cut through the metal band that held on to James’s arm. Her blade stopped right before it could hit his arm, somehow knowing what mattered. Still, James collapsed to the ground as the metal fell from his wrist and onto the floor.

Cordelia nearly went to him but stopped herself when the bracelet began to shake.  
In the blink of an eye, the metal formed itself into a black, ichor-covered demon that crouched on the floor.

It rose up, looking down at Cordelia with anger in its eyes. She was already swinging her blade at it, her steps deliberate and practiced. The demon lashed its clawed hand out at her as it took a step back. A step closer to James.

“James!” Cordelia yelled, trying to wake him from his state of unconsciousness. She began to move around the demon, slashing its attempts to grab her away.

Once she was on the side James had collapsed on, she kicked her boot at him. “James, now would be a wonderful time to wake up and smell the roses.” The demon was much larger than the typical ones she saw on patrol and loomed over her. It was possible for her to defeat it on her own, but it wouldn’t be easy.

“Hardly smells like roses to me.” A voice said weakly from the ground.

“Oh, thank the Angel!” Cordelia cried, not turning her head away from the demon. “James, would you please do something of use?”

James was working his way onto his feet, looking like he had a hundred tons weighing down on him. Cordelia swung at the demon’s side as James limped toward the weapons wall. The demon avoided Cordelia’s advance but took notice in James and stepped towards him.

_Hadraniel_. James said to his seraph blade then took up his fighting stance as the demon went closer to him. He tried to feign strength, but he felt his entire body scream with exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Cordelia was moving silently behind the demon. She positioned herself perfectly for an attack but was too short to reach the demon’s back. As James deflected the demon’s swings, Cordelia looked around for someway to boost herself. But neither of them had been too interested in decorating the flat with all the demon attacks happening, so there was not a usable piece of furniture in sight.

Then, there was the wall. Cordelia had only practiced a boost that way two times, and both had ended poorly. But she was a Shadowhunter; surely, she would be able to pull off a simple jump.

James, on the other hand, had lost sight of Cordelia as he fought the demon. It had very smooth movements for one of its size, avoiding James’s blade quite a bit of times. He felt his arms holding the blade growing weak as he continued to fend off the demon, hoping Cordelia had some sort of plan.

It didn’t take long to figure out what that was, however. For in a second, Cordelia was in the air behind the demon, thrusting Cortana into its back and rolling onto the ground. The demon collapsed forward, narrowly missing James.

In a few seconds, its body evaporated from their flat, leaving behind some ichor and a horrid smell. James looked at Cordelia with a proud look before his body failed to keep him up any longer, and he fell to the ground once again.

Cordelia was beside him in seconds, pulling his gear jacket open and examining him for scars. “James, please tell me you’re alright.” She said, mostly to herself as James had fallen into unconsciousness again. She ripped her stele from her back pocket and drew a quick _iratze_ on him, not knowing if it would work.

Yet it did. James gave a slight cough as his amber eyes fluttered open. “Cordelia?”

“Oh, thank the angel. I am so sorry, James. I think Grace had a spell bracelet on you, and I had no idea there would be an actual demon in it. I should have been more careful with things like that. Do you need anything? We could go back to the institute or call Jem—“

“I heard you.” He simply said. Cordelia paused.

“What?”

“You said you loved me. That you had always. Why’d you never tell me?” He asked weakly. Cordelia felt her heart break as it had so many times before.

“I find that unrequited love is much easier when the object of your affection has no knowledge of it. There was no risk that you would knowingly choose Grace’s love over mine.” She answered, tears springing in the corners of her eyes. She prepared herself for yet another explanation of how he felt about her. How he didn’t feel the same way.

Yet he looked at her as if he were amused. “Whoever said it was unrequited?”

Cordelia paused at this. “Grace.”

“As I recall you just told me you cut off a charmed bracelet from my wrist. I may have been a lovesick zombie for the past two months, but a part of me was still there. I believe I have been a complete and utter ass my entire life and not realized what was right in front of me. But you cannot blame me this time for I was under the influence.”

“What are you talking about, Herondale?” Cordelia asked, still very confused.

“I think I may be in love with you, Cordelia. Grace never made me feel the way I do when I’m with you. Even if I’m not fully in love, I’m definitely on my way there. I’m so sorry for not realizing what Grace was doing and hurting any of your feelings—“

“James.” Cordelia interrupted, smiling unabashedly. “I think you should be quiet and kiss your wife.”

“I think so too.” He answered, sitting up and tugging her towards him. She released a laugh as he pulled her down and relished in Cordelia. His Cordelia.


End file.
